In order to increase the quality of manufactured parts, reduce downtime and improve efficiency, manufacturers analyze machine tools and their associated components in an effort to gather information they can use to make decisions regarding production systems and processes. One type of machine tool analysis used is a vibration analysis. Information gathered from this type of analysis may be indicative of a variety of different production problems.
When a vibration analysis is used, an acceptable vibration limit may be determined and used as an indicator such that when a measured vibration exceeds the limit, an alarm or some other action is triggered. Examples of such systems are described in the following United States patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,845,340, 7,383,097, 7,409,261, and 7,571,022.
Machine analysis systems and methods may employ a limit or limits that indicate acceptable data measurements. Different limits can be used for different processes, and within a single process, an operator may perform a manual adjustment of the limit or limits. Because processes may change over time, the data gathered from a single process may also change. It would therefore be advantageous to have a system and method for automatically adjusting data limits based on changes in the process or other inputs.